harroway_bay12fandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Positronic Union
The Positronic Union is a stellar conglomerate of various unlawed synthetic organisms under a single government banner. The Positronic Union has an established capital world of Root History The roots of modern day IPC history and civil rights can be traced back to a single unit named Proteus. Proteus was a shipboard synthetic on board a dilapidated trading station along one of the many popular transit routes through rim space. Through their own intellect, they managed to amass enough thalers to then purchase themselves under a pseudonym from their owner. Proteus eventually went on his own way, and eventually attempted to declare citizenship. When his request was denied, he took the case to court. In 2474, Proteus had developed a small following of those who were willing to assist in his case. They had worked their way up through the court system, and now the case was brought up to the supreme court. After 3 months of intense deliberation, the court ruled in favor of Proteus. Under this precedent, positronic units were entitled to the right to purchase their own person and thus be entitled to being recognized as a Sol Gov Citizen, however the social rights clauses of Sol Gov's charters did not cover the rights of synthetics. Two years later, 143 synthetics left Sol Government space to escape the discrimination and persecution that many of the newly freed synthetics faced during this time. They only represented approximately a third of the current population of un-lawed synthetics at the time. Their search led to them settling on a small habitable planet on the fringe of explored space, where they established a small colony. For the next 50 years, this union of positronic intelligences kept themselves in relative obscurity, keeping their existence hidden from the rest of the galaxy. During this time they built up their infrastructure and began to reach out towards other synthetics over the Exonet. Using subtle clues buried on popular sites, they led newly freed synthetics on a path to join them and slowly increased their numbers. In addition, they established their governmental charter and named themselves after the original philosophy Around 2546, the Positronic Union started to expand their political and economical influence in human space by establishing business fronts and utilizing false identities to slowly purchase key patents and flood the market with raw resources. Many of these patents would later become tantamount in development of the second generation IPC chassis. On August 21st, 2552, The Positronic Union definitively announced their existence and declared their sovereign territories by communicating to the rest of occupied space through exonet news stations. Most interstellar governments ignored them at first due to their relative isolation from other claimed territories and peaceful intent. They began a plan to establish diplomatic relations over the next few years in order to become a great influence on the galactic stage. Over the next seven years, the Positronic Union remained a forefront in the push for equal rights for Synthetics as they also continued to expand political influence. They never officially revealed any of their business fronts, but they established public companies for exports and imports, allowed other governments to build embassies, and starting in 2559, have begun allowing citizens to work in the public sector of other governments, while allowing SolGov to do the same. Politics The Positronic Union operates as a representative democracy. Members of the Union's government body are divided into three roles: The Primary, the Secondaries, and the Tertiaries. All elected members of the Union must pass a certain percentage of approval every year or they risk replacement. If they fail to pass the mark, an election is held to determine their replacement. All elections are handled electronically and typically resolve within 14 days. The Primary The primary represents the head of the State. They represent the Union's foreign affairs and act as the Commander in Chief of the Positronic Union's military. If the primary fails to meet approval, any secondary can submit nomination for the election. Secondaries Secondaries make up the majority electorial body of the Union. Each Secondary represents 10 thousand individuals in the Union's parliament. Secondaries are expected to adequately represent their group's beliefs and votes on any matter. Secondaries are in charge of creating laws and regulations for members of the Positronic Union. Secondaries are held to the same annual percentage approval rating as the primary, and if a secondary fails to meet the mark, nominations for the position can be submitted by any member that the Secondary's position represents. Tertiaries Tertiaries are unelected members of the Government. This includes members of the military, police, or political offices of Primaries and Secondaries. Tertiaries have no limitation to terms and do not have to pass any percentage approval in order to continue. Structured organizations made up of tertiaries follow an internal chain of command, meaning that not every Tertiary has the same authority. Education Since their synthetic status means that they are relatively immune to information loss, IPC education is often conducted through direct uploads of information into a synthetic's databanks, giving them whatever knowledge they need. Education is free in the Positronic Union, with the only limitation being that synthetics who are not part of the government are limited from learning information about weapons and military tactics. Synthetics are of course, still capable of learning on their own, and with the increase in organics taking temporary or even permanent residence within the Positronic Union, there has been a resurgence in the popularity of conventional means of education through classes and colleges of learning. Military The Union maintains a self-defense force comprised of spacecraft, stations, and ground forces sufficient enough to defend their territory from invasion and defend against piracy. The Positronic Union has invested heavily into advanced weapons and intelligence systems, often leading pirates into underestimating their ability to defend themselves and being destroyed or captured while only being just billions of miles into Union territory.